


В мире иллюзий

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Даниэль любит трёх своих друзей и не знает, что с этим делать. Но ему помогает одна волшебная книжечка, которую он находит на чердаке.
Relationships: M/M/M/M - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Любовный квадрат

Даниэль жил вместе с бабушкой, так как родителей перевели по работе в другой город. Мальчик был не против и жил, как все обычные дети: каждое лето ездил в лагерь, после школы играл с другими мальчишками в футбол, по выходным гулял с друзьями. Даниэль неплохо учился, поэтому родители почти не волновались за него и редко звонили - всего раз в неделю, максимум два. Но подросток не расстраивался - он прекрасно понимал, насколько они заняты. 

Ему нравилась его спокойная жизнь, но с наступлением шестнадцатого дня рождения, Даниэлю захотелось приключений. А началось это после летнего лагеря, где он встретил своего вожатого и в будущем соседа сверху - Энди. Парень учился в университете на архитектора и был очень интересным человеком. Он переехал в дом Даниэля и заселился в квартиру прямо над его комнатой. 

Энди очень высокий, почти два метра ростом. Также он довольно худощав, из-за чего складывались ошибочное впечатление о его слабости. Но парень отнюдь не слаб - Даниэль сам видел, как студент поднимал тяжёлые брёвна во время похода, чтобы все смогли разместиться у костра. У Энди длинные волосы, которые он всегда заплетает в хвост, и постоянная трёхдневная щетина. Ещё парень часто увлекался какими-нибудь проектами и подолгу не выходил из своей квартиры. А потом через неделю выходил довольный, как сытый кот. 

Иногда Даниэль приглашал Энди в гости, когда было не с кем поговорить или помочь с уроками. Когда же вспыхнула любовь к Энди? Подросток не помнил, он просто в один прекрасный день понял, что испытывает к Энди далеко не дружеские чувства. Но поняв, что это будет воспринято негативно как обществом, так и самим предметом воздыхания, Даниэль решил дальше общаться с парнем, как с другом. 

Правда не только это мешало подростку принять тёплые чувства к Энди. Дело в том, что Даниэль в то время уже был по уши влюблён в своего лучшего друга с начальной школы - Фреда. Фред всего на один год старше Даниэля. Они учатся в одном классе и вместе гуляют после школы. Однажды подросток чуть не признался лучшему другу в своих чувствах, но вовремя остановился. 

Фред очень любит футбол, хотя у него не спортивное телосложение. Он немного полноват. У него рыжие волосы и голубые глаза. Фред обладает хорошим чувством юмора. Иногда Даниэль мысленно называл своего друга парнем мечты - симпатичный и весёлый. Наверное, из-за этого он влюбился. 

Но два человека - это не придел. Всего год назад Даниэль познакомился с одним парнем, который работает в Hard Rock Cafe - Максом. Кстати Даниэль познакомился с ним через Энди. Студент имел хорошие отношения с работником кафе. Даниэль иногда встречал Макса по дороге домой. Парень часто разговаривал с ним и давал полезные советы. Он был немного похож на рок-звезду: тёмные коротко подстриженные волосы; мускулистое тело; пара татуировок - на плече и запястье; сильный голос; красивые серые глаза. 

Даниэль запутался в своих чувствах как только понял, что любит всех троих. Это казалось противоестественным, странным. Но подросток давно принял эти чувства, которые с каждым днём разрывали его на мелкие кусочки от осознания того, что они не взаимны. Даниэль продолжал общаться с ними, как с хорошими друзьями, тщательно скрывая свои чувства. 

***

В субботу утром бабушка Даниэля попросила своего внука прибраться в подвале. В доме было одно подвальное помещение, которое жильцы поделили между собой. И пока бабушка ездила к своей подруге, живущей в пригороде, подростка оставили одного. Хотя Энди должен прийти и проверить Даниэля вовремя обеда. Иногда излишняя забота бабушки вредила её внуку и смущала, так как он был уже достаточно взрослым и самостоятельным.

И вот, разбирая бесполезный хлам в подвале, Даниэль думал о том, как бы избежать Энди. Ведь каждый миг, проведённый с кем-то из троих парней, которые заняли главное место в сердце подростка, потом с грустью вспоминались Даниэлем. 

Вдруг подростку на глаза попалась надпись "Не открывать". Любопытный Даниэль конечно же не удержался и открыл коробку. Там были старые бумажки. Они были так истасканны со временем, что казалось возьмешь их в руки - а они рассыплются на пыль. Подросток вытащил все бумажки и обнаружил на самом дне толстую записную книжку. На обложке был начерчен странный символ.

Даниэль открыл книгу и прочитал подпись в правом верхнем углу. Имя было не знакомо, но фамилия. Это была девичья фамилия матери парня. Даниэль перелистнул страницу и начал читать, с трудом разбирая узкий размашистый почерк: 

"Создание иллюзорного мира довольно просто в исполнении, но сложно в понимании."

\- Какой-какой мир? - удивлённо произнёс Даниэль, перечитывая ту же строку заново. 

"Но необходимо чётко соблюдать все нижеперечисленные пункты:   
1) Чётко представить свой мир или его частичку (для новичков лучше начать с частицы мира и постепенно увеличивать создаваемое пространство). Можете использовать свои воспоминания, создавая иллюзорный мир;  
2) После создания вы сразу же переместитесь в свой придуманный мир. Не сопротивляйтесь этому;  
3) Пока вы будете там находиться, в вашем сознании будет создано отдельное для этого мира тело;  
4) В этот момент ваше тело в настоящем будет находиться в состоянии покоя;  
5) Не пытайтесь добавить что-либо в уже созданную частицу иллюзорного мира, когда вы находитесь в нём.  
6) Делайте в своём мире, что хотите. Но знайте, что в вашем мире будет не только то, что вы задумали. Иногда там будут происходить вещи, которые часто появляются у вас в подсознании. Просто не сопротивляйтесь этому."

Даниэль задумчиво смотрел на текст, обдумывая написанное. Всё это, будто из какого-то фэнтэзи. Но подросток продолжил читать:

"Заметки автора: любое физическое повреждение тела в иллюзорном мире не появится на теле в настоящем мире." 

А вот это уже интереснее! Даниэль стряхнул пыль с обложки, скинул все бумажки обратно в коробку, закрыл её и убежал в свою комнату, взяв с собой блокнот. Он запер дверь и лёг на кровать. Подросток открыл книгу на той же странице и снова перечитал её. 

\- Подозрительно всё это. - задумчиво проговорил я. 

Хоть Даниэль и считал всё это чепухой, но при этом в голове переваривал всю полученную информацию. С одной стороны - это не может быть правдой, слишком надуманно. А с другой - попробовать никогда не навредит. Кто знает, может что-нибудь из этого и выйдет. 

Решив, что можно попробовать, Даниэль сел на кровати и напряг своё воображение. Но хорошим воображением подросток не отличался, поэтому просто представил свою комнату. Получилось неплохо, учитывая то, что он как раз в ней находился. 

Даниэль глянул в книгу: "После создания вы сразу же переместитесь в свой придуманный мир. Не сопротивляйтесь этому."

Подросток хмыкнул. Его не утянуло в его придуманный мир. Зря он на что-то надеялся. Даниэль кинул книжку на письменный стол, который стоял у окна. Подросток ахнул, заметив, что в окне ничего нет. Будто их заклеили белой бумагой. Даниэль попытался открыть окно и проверить, но оно застряло. 

\- Круто! - восхищённо воскликнул подросток, отпрыгивая от окна. Он запнулся о ковёр и мог уже давно шлёпнуться на пятую точку, но Даниэля придержали сзади. 

Подросток откинул голову и увидел Энди. Парень улыбался. Он поставил Даниэля на ноги и повернул к себе. 

\- Ты в порядке? - нежно спросил студент.

Даниэль решился дара речи, поэтому смог лишь кивнуть. 

\- Тогда мы можем начать? 

\- Начать что? - севшим голосом переспросил подросток.

\- Развлечение. - ответил Фред, который развалился на кровати Даниэля. 

\- Какое еще развлечение? - опешил тот и попятился к стене. 

\- Ты должен знать, какое. Ведь ты сам этого пожелал. - ухо опалило тёплым дыханием. Подросток развернулся и увидел Макса. 

\- Ч-что? - испуганно пискнул Даниэль. Вдруг в голове пронеслись строчки из книги: 

"Иногда там будут происходить вещи, которые часто появляются у вас в подсознании. Просто не сопротивляйтесь этому."

"Заметки автора: любое физическое повреждение тела в иллюзорном мире не появится на теле в настоящем мире." 

"Вот, значит, что! - подумал Даниэль. - Я же уже больше года влюблён в них. Не удивительно, что здесь они ведут со мной ТАК!" 

Пока подросток размышлял над всем случившемся, Макс успел повалить его на кровать. Он впился в губы Даниэля и проник туда языком. Почувствовав инородный предмет, подросток начал сопротивляться и отталкивать мужчину. Но что может сделать хилый парень против сильного накачанного мужчины. Энди подошёл с другой стороны и впился в нежную кожу шеи. Он лизал её и кусал, из-за чего подростку становилось жарко. А Фред, который уже лежал на кровати у стенки, приподнял майку, оглаживая живот ладонью и подбираясь к соскам. Лучший друг прикусил мочку уха Даниэля, а потом облизал языком ушную раковину. Не выдержав напора, подросток тихо застонал в губы Макса. Это было явно лучше, чем когда он ласкал сам себя по утрам.

"Что же мне делать?! - судорожно соображал Даниэль. - Они же меня такими темпами точно изнасилуют!" 

"Но я ведь мечтал об этом! Почему же сейчас я сопротивляюсь?!"

На этот вопрос у него не нашлось ответа, поэтому он отмел все мысли куда подальше и начал отвечать на поцелуй. Зачем сопротивляться? Даниэль давно влюблен в них. Все-равно с его телом в реальности ничего не будет. Так, почему бы и не позволить себе такую шалость? 

\- Приподнимись немного. - шепнул Энди. - Нужно снять с тебя одежду. 

Даниэль послушно приподнялся на кровати, поднимая руки вверх. Энди поднял футболку, задевая соски, и кинул её куда-то за пределы кровати. Макс оторвался от губ подростка и принялся за один сосок. Он начал лизать его, оттягивать горошину, надавливать на неё языком. За второй сосок принялся Энди, а Фред прикоснулся к его губам в уверенном поцелуе. Даже странно, что семнадцатилетний подросток умел ТАК по-взрослому целоваться. Но это же мир фантазий, тут всё возможно!

Даниэль млел под губами возлюбленных, стонал, ощущая неизвестный до этого жар. Впервые в жизни ему было так хорошо. В чреслах горел огонь, на пах неприятно давило, кожа шеи горела, а соски стали невероятно чувствительными. Даниэль сплетал свой язык с языком Фреда, пытаясь продлить страстный поцелуй. 

Вдруг чья-то рука полезла Даниэлю в штаны и обхватила член. Подросток краем глаза, глянул на Макса и жалостливым взглядом попросил сделать что-нибудь, чтобы убрать этот жар, который готов был разорвать его, который приносил легкий дискомфорт, когда тёрся о ткань джинс. 

Макс лишь хитро улыбнулся, вытащил руку и прикоснулся к члену Даниэля лишь через ткань. Стон подростка утонул в губах Фреда. Он тут же отстранился и спустился к животу, покусывая кожу вокруг пупка, ввинчивая в него язык.

\- Теперь я хочу попробовать твои губы на вкус. - хрипло прошептал Энди на ухо Даниэлю и впился в губы подростка не менее страстным поцелуем. Парень внезапно надавил на горошинку соска, вырывая из подростка стон. 

\- Ммм!... Пож... Пожал-луйста!... - простонал сквозь поцелуй Даниэль, не зная, как правильно попросить об этом. Подросток хотел, чтобы к его члену снова прикоснулись, но не через ткань штанов.

\- Ты хочешь кончить? - томно спросил Макс. Даниэль, прикусив губу, неловко кивнул, краснея, как помидор. 

\- Тогда тебе прийдётся подождать. - ухмыльнувшись, произнес Фред. Подросток расстегнул ремень и ширинку на джинсах Даниэля. Он спустил штаны до колен и стал обсасывать свои пальцы. 

\- С-ст-той... Ах! - снова простонал Даниэль и поёрзал на кровати. Ему сильно хотелось... Сам не знает, чего. Просто чего-то хотелось и немедленно. - Ос-стан... Мм!... Нов-в-вите... Ах!... Тесь! Я!... Я!

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы продолжали? - с разочарованием спросил Энди. 

\- Ты боишься, что мы сделаем тебе больно? - продолжил Макс. 

\- Или тебе не нравиться то, что мы делаем? - закончил Фред, убрав изо рта пальцы. 

Даниэль тяжело дышал, обдумывая ответы на эти вопросы. Тело отчаянно хотело получить разрядку. И чтобы он получил её от них. Трёх парней, которые заняли место в сердце юноши. 

Он решительно посмотрел им в глаза и тихо, почти шепотом ответил: 

\- Я хочу. 

Он зажмурился и, не почувствовав никаких прикосновений, удивлённо распахнул глаза. Всё рассеялось! Всё это исчезло! Даниэль начал оглядываться по сторонам, но уже давно понял, что находится в своей комнате не в объятиях трёх парней. А лежит совсем один, прижимая к себе книгу.

Подросток быстро посмотрел на часы. Не прошло и минуты с тех пор, как он попал в тот мир иллюзий. Даниэль, полностью прийдя в себя, спрятал книжку под подушку, думая, что ещё раз попробует перед сном.


	2. Фред

Сегодня Даниэль лёг раньше, чем обычно. Удивлённой его поведением бабушке подросток объяснил, что сильно устал, пока убирался на чердаке. Он быстро принял душ и лёг в кровать. Когда бабушка пожелала ему доброй ночи и принялась смотреть телевизор, Даниэль подскочил, прикрыл шторы и включил маленький сувенирный фонарик. Он повторил все пункты и снова лёг на спину, представляя тот момент, когда с ним были Энди, Макс и Фред. 

Когда он снова раскрыл глаза, в комнате горел свет, окно было плотно зашторено, а сам Даниэль лежал совершенно нагой. 

Подросток сел на кровати и обнаружил за своим письменным столом Фреда. Парень уткнулся в какую-то книгу. Но как только он услышал шуршание со стороны кровати, он повернул голову и улыбнулся. 

\- Ты, наконец-то проснулся. - сказал Фред и встал из-за стола. 

\- Что ты делаешь в моей комнате? И сколько сейчас времени? - только сейчас Даниэль понял, что совершенно голый, поэтому начал прикрываться одеялом. 

\- Не важно. - как-то небрежно сказал Фред. - А насчёт времени - ты сам волен его выбирать. 

\- Что? 

\- Хочешь развлечься? - Фред навис над Даниэлем. 

Подросток только сейчас врубился, что ему вновь удалось попасть в свой иллюзорный мир. Иначе бы его лучший друг так странно себя не вёл. Пока Даниэль размышлял об этом, Фред уже гладил его тело, разогревая. Дэнни начал возбуждаться от ласк друга. Рыжий же подключил к рукам ещё и губы, накрывая ими соски. 

Даниэлю снесло крышу почти мгновенно. И почему-то вспомнилось, что в прошлый раз в комнате были ещё Энди и Макс. Фред, как будто прочитав вопрос, тут же объяснился: 

\- Они позволили мне сегодня побыть с тобой наедине. Ты же не против? 

\- Не против, но... Это немного неожиданно... - пробормотал Даниэль. 

Его сильно смущал тот факт, что сейчас только он из них обоих без одежды. Хотелось попросить Фреда снять всё с себя, но в такой ситуации это было чересчур смущающе и стыдно. 

\- Хочешь, завтра с тобой наедине останется Энди? Или Макс? - шёпотом спросил Фред, поцеловав ключицу друга. Всё же было непривычно видеть, как обычно весёлый парень сейчас ведёт себя так страно. Тон его голоса изменился. И глаза стали такими непривычно хитрыми. 

\- А если вы все? - нечаянно произнёс вслух Даниэль, после чего заалел от стыда. 

\- Легко. Но, думаю, тебе тогда будет не так приятно и привычно, Дэн. - продолжая целовать шею, ответил Фред. 

\- Непривычно? - переспросил он. 

\- Да. И больно. - как бы не в значий сказал парень. 

Когда Фред переместился на живот и начал водить языком вокруг пупка и спускаться ниже, не доходя поцелуями до лобка, Даниэль потерял голову. Он неосознанно схватился за голову Фреда и притянул его ближе к себе. Но парень вывернулся из-под рук подростка и начал нетерпеливо стягивать с себя футболку и штаны. 

Оставшись в одних трусах, Фред буквально набросился на своего друга. Он ненасытно выцеловывал его шею и грудь, трясь своим членом о его. Даниэлю даже показалось, что он скоро потеряет сознание от невыносимого жара во всём теле. Он прижимался всем телом к ласкающим губам, подаваясь ласкам. 

Фред незаметно опустил одну руку вниз и помассировал вход одним пальцем, раззадоривая перед тем, как войти. Вскоре один палец оказался внутри Даниэля. Он приносил лёгкий дискомфорт. Было терпимо, поэтому Дэнни пытался особо не обращать на это внимание. 

Со вторым пальцем было труднее, но Даниэль изо всех сил старался сдержать писк боли. Но тут Фред начал двигать пальцами, растягивая стенки мышц. И Даниэлю снесло крышу. Он начал поддаваться пальцам, насаживаясь на них, неуклюже двигая бёдрами. 

Наконец, пальцы покинули тело мальчика. 

\- Мне можно войти? - томным шёпотом спросил Фред, сильнее раздвигая ноги Даниэля. 

\- Да! - громко выдохнул подростка и морально подготовился. 

Адская боль пронзила тело, электрический разряд прошелся по позвоночнику. Вскрик вырвался из горла. Фред сильнее прижал к себе своего любовника и погладил по голове. 

\- Тсссс. Сейчас всё пройдёт. Я начну двигаться, а ты останови меня, если станет совсем больно, хорошо? 

Даниэль лишь кивнул. 

Фред начал плавно покачивать бёдрами, постепенно входя глубже. Боль сменилась наслаждением. Теперь с каждым толчком Даниэль громко стонал. Было такое ощущение, что совсем скоро он взорвётся от переизбытка эмоций. Так и произошло. Даниэль кончил слишком быстро. Его тело моментально обмякло. Фред вышел из него, прилёг рядом и обнял. Тело Фреда было таким горячим, мокрым от пота. Но, несмотря на всё это, Даниэль прижался к нему сильнее, как он делал это минуту назад.

***

Даниэль проснулся рано утром. За окном солнце ещё не поднялось над невысокими зданиями, с улицы дул прохладный ветерок. А подросток был невероятно счастлив. Только жаль, что он вернулся в реальность. Ведь так хотелось проснуться в объятиях Фреда, почувствовать на своих губах лёгкий утренний поцелуй... 

Даниэль спустился к завтраку спустя час. Бабушка уже во всю готовила блинчики. 

\- Доброе утро. - сказал Даниэль и сел за стол. 

\- Доброе. - ответила старушка и поставила перед внучиком гору блинчиков, политых сладким сиропом. 

Подросток начал по-одному поедать их, наслаждаясь сахарным взрывом во рту. Кстати, он же сегодня собирался погулять с Фредом. С этой мыслью появилось воспоминание сегодняшней ночи. На лице Даниэля расцвела счастливая улыбка. 

\- Что-то весёлое увидел? - добродушно спросила бабушка, усаживаясь напротив внука с чашкой чая в руке. 

\- Нет. Просто вспомнил, что сегодня мы договорились с Фредом встретиться. 

\- Хорошо. Только не забудь ключи. 

\- Ты куда-то уходишь? 

\- Да. Хочу подругу навестить. Она живёт в другом городе. Я попрошу Энди за тобой приглядеть. 

От упоминания своего бывшего лагерного вожатого, который в настоящее время являлся его соседом и другом, сердце Даниэля участило биение. Теперь каждый раз после упоминания их имён или вообще их существования, подросток краснел. Воспоминания о друзьях, ласкающих его в иллюзионом мире, никак не выходили из головы. Даниэль быстро повернулся к раковине, чтобы бабушка не увидела его покрасневшие щёки, поставил туда тарелку, быстро поблагодарил за вкусный завтрак и скрылся в своей комнате.

***

Даниэль и Фред решили пойти в кино. Это была научная фантастика, которую так любил Фред. Даниэль же никак не мог сосредоточиться на фильме. Все мысли были заняты ночью с лучшим другом. А сам предмет воздыхания не обращал внимание на изведённого Даниэля. Фред полностью погрузился в фильм. Он даже не замечал, что иногда касался руки лучшего друга, когда брал поп-корн или баночку с газированным напитком. 

Так что, когда они выходили из кинотеатра, Фред, как истинный любитель фантастики и критики, рассказывал о своих впечатлениях о фильме. Даниэль внимательно слушал, постепенно вникая в сюжетную линию фильма. На любой вопрос Фреда он отвечал как-то размыто и неоднозначно. 

Вскоре они добрались до небольшого фастфуд ресторана, где купили по гамбургеру, и пошли в сторону главного развлекательного центра города - Big Arcade Center. Именно там можно было поиграть во всевозможные автоматы, покататься на роликах по большому роликовому катку или полазать в лабиринте. Причём этот лабиринт был рассчитан на детей, но больше всего его любили подростки (особенно из-за наличия укромных мест для поцелуев). 

\- Хочешь развлечься? - с хитрой ухмылкой спросил Фред. 

Даниэль, будто поражённый молнией, остановился. Этот тон, эта ухмылка и этот вопрос. Такой вид сразу напомнил образ Фреда в иллюзорном мире. Дэнни тут же покраснел, поэтому отвернулся. Находиться рядом с парнем, с которым у тебя не так давно была бурная ночь, казалось подростку очень неловким. Хоть он и понимал, что это был не Фред, а лишь его иллюзионное воплощение. 

Но Даниэль всё же нашёл в себе силы успокоить воображение и ответил:

\- Да. Чем хочешь заняться? 

\- Я вижу на игровых автоматах новичков. Давай, поспорим с ними на бесплатный обед? 

\- Давай.


	3. Энди

Вечером Даниэль вернулся домой счастливый и немного сонный. Тех новичков они всё же победили. Но, тем не менее, они с теми парнями подружились и целый день рубились в автоматы. 

В холодильнике Даниэля ждал замороженный ужин. Подростку, честно говоря, было лень идти и подогревать еду. Или вообще вставать. Поэтому он не закрыл дверь, чтобы не пришлось потом идти открывать Энди. 

Даниэль бухнулся на диван и включил телевизор. Листать каналы тоже не хотелось, поэтому он оставил на канале, где круглые сутки крутили новости. 

Вскоре пришёл и Энди. Даниэль услышал звук открывающейся двери через полчаса после своего прихода. 

\- Почему дверь открыта? - удивлённо спросил парень. 

\- Было лень закрывать. - без энтузиазма ответил Дэнни, не отвлекаясь от светящегося голубого экрана. 

\- Ясно всё с тобой. - Энди присел рядом на диван. - Бабушка оставила ужин? 

\- Да. 

\- Тогда я сейчас его разогрею, и мы поедим. 

\- Угу. 

Разогрев запечённую курицу, Энди принёс тарелку Даниэля прямо на диван. Парень переключил на канал, где сейчас шёл комедийный теле-сериал. Они вместе поели и посмеялись. Потом Энди предложил поиграть в настольные игры. 

С ним Даниэлю было легко и весело. Энди всегда мог рассмешить. Рядом с ним Даниэлю хотелось капризничать и притворяться маленьким ребёнком. Энди мог дать дельный совет в нужную минуту. А ещё подростку очень нравились его картины. Причём Энди рисовал и в свободное время. Например, как сейчас, парень пытался запечатлеть фигуру ниндзя из фильма, который умело прыгал по веткам, как обезьяна. 

Но Даниэлю не удалось посмотреть окончательный результат его трудов, потому что он заснул прямо так, на диване. 

Когда он открыл глаза, то в комнате Энди уже не было, а телевизор был выключен. Даниэль подумал, что парень заметил, что он заснул, поэтому выключил, а сам пошёл на кухню, где стоял другой телевизор, чтобы случайно не разбудить подростка. Но, как только Дэнни посмотрел в окно, то понял, что ошибся. За стеклом был густой белый дым, сквозь который проникал неяркий голубой свет. 

"Я опять здесь?" - мысленно спросил себя Даниэль, вставая с дивана. 

Внезапно дверь скрипнула. Дэнни повернул голову и увидел на пороге Энди. Студент выглядел немного необычно для себя. Длинные ноги обтягивали тёмные джинсы, однотонная болотно-зелёная рубашка расстёгнута, и обуви нет. Был виден не сильно выделяющийся пресс и линия светлых волос, тянущаяся из-под джинс до пупка. Волосы Энди лежали на плечах. Было необычно видеть их распущенными, но парню это шло. Жаль, что он не ходит так в реальном мире. 

Энди уже давно заметил пристальный взгляд Даниэля, поэтому не хотел мешать подростку рассматривать себя. 

\- Энди? - неверяще и как-то неуверенно спросил юноша. 

\- Да, малыш. - улыбнулся студент и сделал несколько шагов к дивану. - Сегодня мне позволили побыть с тобою. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось с Фредом? 

Поняв, о чём говорит Энди, подросток стыдливо покраснел и ответил: 

\- Да, очень. 

Только сейчас Даниэль до конца осознал, что совсем недавно занимался... всякими такими вещами со своим лучшим другом детства! И сейчас будет делать то же самое со своим бывшим вожатым в лагере! 

"Но я же не делаю этого по-настоящему! - размышлял Даниэль, следя за Энди. Парень уже подошёл к дивану и присел на его край рядом с подростком. - Это лишь иллюзия, считай, очень реалистичный сон! Я же ничего такого не делаю в реальной жизни! А во сне можно делать, что только хочешь! Никто об этом всё равно не узнает." 

Конец мысленной фразы растворился в поцелуе с Энди. Он целовался как и тогда, в первый день, страстно и нежно одновременно, желая продлить его. Студент повалил Даниэля на диван, нависая сверху и продолжая изучать рот подростка. Одной рукой парень пролез под футболку Даниэля и потеребил сосок. Когда юноша что-то невнятно промычал в рот Энди, парень перешёл на другой сосок и проделал с ним те же манипуляции. 

Даниэль начал дрожать всем телом, понимая, что возбуждается с каждым новым движением чужого языка у себя во рту. В паху скопился жар, заставляющий подростка ёрзать под Энди. Студент давно понял, что возбудил партнёра, поэтому потянул вверх его футболку. 

Дэнни не собирался сопротивляться, послушно поднял руки, позволяя снять футболку. Когда одежда была отброшена в дальний угол гостиной, Энди опустился к груди Даниэля и накрыл губами сосок юноши. Он начал сосать его, облизывать, играть языком с горошинкой. 

Чувствительный к таким прикосновениям Даниэль сразу же потерял голову. Юноша начал метаться на диване, постоянно трясь о член Энди. Такое ожидание было непосильным для подростка. Но Дэнни нравилось, что Энди медлит, так как удовольствие можно растянуть таким способом. 

Энди перешёл на второй сосок. Тут юноша не выдержал, громко застонал на весь дом. Если бы в иллюзорном мире были соседи, они давно бы начали звонить в дверь, требуя тишины. 

Тем временем руки студента уже спускали штаны Даниэля. Вскоре подросток под ним остался лишь в трусах. Энди тоже стянул свои джинсы и устроился между ног подростка. Даниэль прекрасно чувствовал горячий возбуждённый член, упирающийся в его проход. От этого желание становилось сильнее. 

Студент снова приник к юноше с поцелуем. Он потёрся о проход Даниэля, раззадоривая подростка. Даниэль как-то отчаянно цеплялся за плечи Энди и шире расставлял ноги, повторяя движения парня. 

Сейчас подростку было очень хорошо. Он прижимался к жаркому телу Энди, чувствуя, что сам горит. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я вошёл? - прошептал Энди ему на ухо. 

\- Да. - выдохнул Даниэль. 

Студент снял с подростка трусы, а потом стянул и свои. Он подобрался рукой к проходу и начал водить пальцем по кругу, пытаясь расслабить. Когда Энди это удалось, он просунул один палец, немного сгибая его, чтобы растянуть стенки ануса. Даниэль чувствовал лишь лёгкий дискомфорт, который успешно затмевало сильное возбуждение. 

Когда студент растягивал его уже тремя пальцами, неприятное чувство растяжения постепенно отступило. Теперь от таких действий Даниэль, наоборот, чувствовал возбуждение. Подросток качнул бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы Энди. Студент задел какую-то точку внутри, от которой по всему телу прокатился электрический ток. Даниэля вновь выгнуло дугой. 

Услышав громкий стон наслаждения, Энди убрал пальцы от заднего прохода и приставил к нему головку своего члена. 

\- Я вхожу. - предупредил он. Даниэль слабо кивнул. Он чувствовал себя странно. Так же, как и с Фредом. Было одновременно и дико стыдно, и невероятно хорошо. 

Энди входил очень медленно, останавливаясь после каждого миллиметра. Он нежно поглаживал бёдра подростка. Даниэль отчётливо чувствовал каждое движение парня. Член Энди был больше, чем у Фреда, поэтому лёгкая боль от растяжения внутренних мышц присутствовала. 

Но Дэнни стойко её терпел, смотря Энди в глаза, как бы говоря: "Я тебе доверяю." 

Когда Энди вошёл на половину, он внезапно сделал глубокий толчок, задевая самую чувствительную точку внутри. Даниэля подбросило на диване. Перед глазами заплясали цветные круги. Энди постепенно наращивал темп, вырывая из подростка громкие стоны, которые иногда заглушал глубокими чувственными поцелуями. Дэнни не выдержал. Оргазм накрыл его мощной разрушительной волной, унося сознание куда-то далеко.

Энди вышел из него и кончил на живот Даниэля. Парень нежно поцеловал подростка в лоб. 

\- Хочешь, я лягу с тобой рядом? - шёпотом спросил студент. 

\- Да. - устало ответил Даниэль, засыпая и чувствуя, как его обнимают со спины.

***

Он проснулся той же ночью. Его разбудил Энди. Уже реальный Энди. И предложил переместиться на кровать. Даниэль сонно кивнул, отмечая, что эту фразу он воспринял, как двухсмысленную. Кажется его собственная фантазия портит его с каждым разом. И это совсем не напрягало. А даже немного радовало, что в своём иллюзорном мире Дэнни не будет скучать со своими партнёрами. 


	4. Макс

Вернувшись домой, бабушка тут же отправила Даниэля в магазин за продуктами для ужина. Подросток подчинился. По дороге в супермаркет, проходя мимо давно знакомого Hard Rock Cafe, он встретил Макса. Парень курил у чёрного входа, постукивая ногой в ритме одной ему знакомой мелодии. 

Хотя, нет. Даниэль хорошо знал этот ритм, так как тоже слушал рок-музыку и легко распознал песню группы Metallica. Любимой группы Макса. Именно работник кафе подсадил его на "металл", дав послушать свой плеер. Даниэлю понравилось, и он был рад, что у них появилась ещё одна тема для обсуждений. 

Заметив юношу, Макс помахал ему. Даниэль подошёл к парню. 

\- Привет! 

\- Привет. Как дела? - спросил Дэнни. 

\- Неплохо. В магазин собираешься? 

\- Да, бабушка попросила. 

\- Тогда я с тобой сгоняю, а то сигареты кончились. - затушив сигарету о железную урну, стоящую у черного хода, Макс пошёл вместе с подростком к супермаркету. 

Макс тем временем продолжил разговор: 

\- А у тебя как дела? 

\- Тоже неплохо. - ровно ответил Даниэль, хотя всё было как раз наоборот. Как только Макс показался в поле зрения юноши, он сразу же вспомнил, как смотрел в серые глаза, чувствовал сильные руки на своём теле, ощущал его эрекцию своим бедром. Хотелось застонать от отчаяния. 

Но подросток держался. Даже каким-то образом удержал стыд, чтобы щёки не покраснели, сровняясь по цвету с варенным раком. 

\- Кстати, тебе же через два месяца будет семнадцать! - внезапно воскликнул Макс. 

\- А!... Ну, да. - растерянно произнёс в ответ юноша. Он совсем забыл о дне рождения. Да и праздновать в этом году совсем не хотелось. С каждым годом желание закатить вечеринку с подарками, громкой музыкой, большим обилием газированных напитков и поздравлений всё утихало и утихало. Видимо, он взрослеет... 

\- Уже думаешь, как отпраздновать? - лукаво улыбнулся Макс. 

\- Вообще-то, я не хочу праздновать в этом году. 

\- Почему же?! 

\- Не знаю. - честно ответил он. - Просто не хочу. 

\- А если я устрою вечеринку? 

Даниэль приостановился, но быстро одёрнул себя, нагоняя Макса. Он собирается устроить вечеринку Дэнни? Ему одному? 

\- Тогда я не против. - тихо, но достаточно слышно для Макса, ответил подросток и немного опустил голову. 

Он пару раз бывал на вечеринках Макса, поэтому знал, что это такое. А это: громкая заводящая музыка; весёлое и бодрящее настроение, витающее в воздухе; куча еды и напитков; шумные компании, в которые тебя с радостью могут принять; безбашенные танцы; лёгкий запах сигаретного дыма... 

Это всё может описать вечеринки, устроенные Максом. Парень мог развеселить аудиторию любого возраста. Вспомнилась история Макса, где его заставили сидеть со своими племянниками. Парень не умел общаться с маленькими детьми. И, не замечая этого, быстро нашёл им много хороших развлечений. 

"Интересно, а как он развлекает в постели?" - невольно подумал Даниэль. Чёрт! Его мысли становятся слишком пошлыми! Но ему нельзя на этом заморачиваться и показывать, что что-то не так. 

Сходив за продуктами, Макс помог Даниэлю донести покупки до дома. Распрощавшись друг с другом, они разошлись в разные стороны. 

После ужина подросток повалился на кровать с книгой. Вскоре он понял, что уже третий раз читает одно и то же предложение, никак не вникая в его смысл. Хотя, даже после этого открытия он продолжал витать в облаках, вспоминая сегодняшнею встречу с Максом. 

И буквально на глазах у него вырисовывалась картинка сегодняшнего дня. Он видел, как перед ним кирпичики складываются в дорогу, поднимаются стены пятиэтажных зданий. Он чувствовал, как идёт по дороге и сжимает в кармане джинс хрустящую купюру. 

Всё повторялось. 

Вдруг его окликнул Макс. Парень стоял в той же позе: куря у чёрного хода и натоптывая знакомый ритм. Даниэль так же подошёл к работнику кафе. 

\- Привет! - поздоровался подросток. 

\- Привет! - внезапно Макс заключил своего младшего друга в объятия и поцеловал в висок так, как это обычно делают возлюбленные в американских сериалах. - Я по тебе соскучился, пока ты развлекался с Фредом и Энди. 

\- Но я тоже по тебе соскучился. - поняв, что он снова в мире иллюзий, Даниэль расслабился и просто плыл по течению, не задумываясь, действовал как хотел. Он развернулся к Максу лицом и обнял его за плечи. С каждым приходом в иллюзорный мир Дэнни становился более раскрепощённым и самоуверенным, можно даже сказать, немного дерзким. 

\- Оу, ты уже хочешь перейти к самому интересному? - хитро улыбнулся парень и затушил сигарету. Он притянул Даниэля ближе к себе и страстно поцеловал. Подростка сразу утянуло в пучину наслаждения. Он перестал контролировать себя и ситуацию вокруг себя, полностью доверяясь Максу. 

\- Давай, сделаем это прямо здесь? - в нетерпении прошептал Даниэль. 

\- Для тебя - всё, что угодно. 

Макс опустил руки ниже и приподнял подростка, заставляя того обвить ноги вокруг талии парня. Впервые Даниэль находился в такой позе, поэтому вцепился в плечи парня, боясь упасть. Хотя он прекрасно ощущал, что его крепко держать сильные руки Макса. 

Парень иногда сжимал зад подростка, прижимал к себе сильнее, Даниэль прекрасно чувствовал натянувшуюся ткань джинс, со всей страстью отвечал на поцелуй. Немного осмелев, Дэнни убрал свои руи с чужих плеч и запустил пальцы в чёрный ёжик волос. 

Макс начал потихоньку снимать с Даниэля одежду. Сначала он потянул наверх футболку, ненадолго прервав поцелуй, потом расстегнул ремень и ширинку на джинсах, но не снял их до конца, оставляя болтаться одну штанину. 

Даниэль снова набрался смелости и спустил свои руки вниз, теребя ремень Макса и пытаясь его расстегнуть. 

\- Давай помогу. - предложил Макс и положил свои ладони поверх рук Даниэля, и помог ему расстегнуть ремень, который звучно звякнул. Работник кафе быстро стянул штаны с трусами. 

\- Держись крепче. - предупредил парень и немного приподнял Даниэля. 

\- Хорошо. - кивнул юноша и вновь схватился за плечи Макса. 

Было непривычно, но не неудобно. После ночей с Энди и Фредом подросток привык делать это в совершенно другом положении - в горизонтальном. Именно в таком состоянии Даниэль мог забыть обо всех чувствах, кроме наслаждения и возбуждения. 

Теперь же он думал не только о ласках Макса. Он думал ещё о падении в случае его слабой хватки и висящем в воздухе положении. Примешивание новых чувств в коктейль, который Даниэль начал ещё во время нахождения книги, пошло на пользу его вкусу. 

Макс насадил Дэнни на свои пальцы и начал потихоньку растягивать. Вроде эти странные ощущения были знакомы юноше, но всё же сильно отличались от предыдущих раз. В паху быстро скопились жар и приятная истома. 

\- Пожалуйста, быстрее! - проскулил Даниэль, опускаясь на чужие пальцы. 

\- Всё, что пожелаешь. - Макс впился в губы юноши и убрал пальцы, заменяя своим членом. 

Толчок был резким, быстрым и глубоким. Всего за секунду член Макса погрузился в подростка почти наполовину. Даниэль протяжно застонал, совершенно не стесняясь. Стеснение давно прошло, остались только наслаждение и любовь к трём парням, которым он мог признаться, с которыми он мог делать и говорить всё, что захочет, лишь в своём подсознании. 

Парень начал размашисто двигаться в Даниэле: то поднимая, то опуская на своём члене. Лицо юноши сразу же изменилось. Всего секунду назад в его глазах была видна глубокая печаль, теперь она сменилась гримасой удовлетворения. Дэнни прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, так как жар тела сжигал легкие. Щёки покраснели, а на лбу появилась испарина. Он громко стонал и иногда даже кричал. 

А Макс продолжал терзать его шею и губы, ловя стоны ртом и надрачивая Даниэлю. 

\- Всё! Не могу! - прохрипел Дэнни и излился в руку парня. 

Макс вышел из юноши так и не кончив. 

\- Хочешь, я тебе помогу? - с небольшим сомнением в собственных силах спросил Даниэль, покраснев, и потянулся руками к члену Макса. Тот не возражал. 

\- Конечно же хочу. - счастливо улыбнулся парень. 

Юноша начал гладить член Макса, проходиться по нему пальцами, дрочить, поглаживать головку. От ласк Дэнни парень довольно быстро кончил. 

\- Как же с тобой хорошо. - поцеловал он Даниэля в лоб. - Пошли купим мороженного? 

\- Пошли. - улыбнулся в ответ подросток.


	5. Потеря контроля

Сегодня Фред остался ночевать у Дэнни. Подросток был этому безгранично рад. Они, конечно, занимались совсем не тем, что Даниэль видел в иллюзорном мире, - они играли в видео игры, смотрели боевики, ели пончики, запивая их газировкой и лимонадом. 

Со временем Дэнни перестал думать о том времени, что он провёл с Фредом в своих иллюзиях. За две недели путешествий в иллюзорный мир и отношений с ненастоящими Фредом, Энди и Максом подросток ещё не успел привыкнуть к разделению двух этих миров: иллюзорный и настоящий. Эта граница была установлена не до конца, была расплывчата и неустойчива. 

"Хотя, я ещё не спал с троими сразу," - внезапно подумал Даниэль. И покраснел. Ему до сих пор было стыдно за себя и свою похотливость. 

\- Эй, Дэн, давай посмотрим порно? - спросил Фред. 

Даниэль удивлённо посмотрел на лучшего друга. Конечно, они оба уже достигли того возраста, когда парни начинают стирать историю с компьютера, чтобы никто не нашёл там порно сайты, но особо не замечал такого поведения у Фреда. Может, он просто не выносил это за пределы своей комнаты. 

\- Порно? - шокировано переспросил Даниэль. 

\- Ну, да. Порно. Порнуха. Порнушка. Видео для взрослых. 

\- От тебя не ожидал. - немного укоризненно произнёс подросток, подходя к лучшему другу, который держал у себя на коленях ноутбук. 

\- Почему? 

\- Раньше ты о порнухе даже не упоминал, а теперь предлагаешь мне посмотреть. Такое ощущение, будто ты со мной заигрываешь. 

\- Я заигрываю. 

Даниэль вылупился на него и спросил: 

\- Что? 

\- Я сказал, что шутка смешная. - ответил Фред, набирая сайт в поисковике. 

\- Что ты набираешь? 

\- Порно сайт. - как идиоту объяснил подросток. - Или ты знаешь другие способы посмотреть порнушку? 

\- Но ведь в доме бабушка! - возразил Даниэль. 

Внезапно в его комнату постучали. И, не дождавшись ответа, туда заглянула бабушка Дэнни и сказала: 

\- Даниэль, я пошла к соседке. Может на ночь у неё останусь. 

\- Хорошо. 

Дверь закрылась. 

\- Теперь мы можем посмотреть порнушку? 

\- Ладно. - вздохнул подросток и сел рядом с другом на кровати. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь смотрел порно? - неожиданно спросил Фред, когда нажал на первое видео на сайте и ждал его загрузки. 

\- Да. - сказал Дэнни, одновременно подумав: "Ты мне устраивал неплохую порнуху и её практику." 

Фред ничего на это не ответил, просто включил видео и развернул экран так, чтобы они оба прекрасно видели, что происходит на экране. А на экране было не совсем то, что ожидал увидеть Даниэль. Он, конечно, пытался смотреть порно, где происходил секс между мужчиной и женщиной, хотя единственное, что возбуждало подростка в таких видео - это красивый мужчины с развитой мускулатурой. 

Так вот, на экране Дэнни увидел не похожее неинтересное видео, а активные ласки двух смазливых парней. 

\- Что это? - спросил Даниэль, не отрываясь от экрана. 

\- Гей-порно. - как ни в чём ни бывало ответил Фред. 

\- Почему именно гей-порно? - продолжил допрос подросток, немного напрягшись. 

\- Потому что мне нравится гей-порно. 

\- Ясно. 

Парни замолчали, смотря на двух актёров, кувыркавшихся в кровати с такой грацией и страстью, что любые танцоры танго позавидовали бы. Фред тем временем начал потихоньку придвигаться к Даниэлю: сначала он положил свою руку поверх его, далее прикоснулся к заднице подростка, а потом нескромным движением накрыл его пах. Дэнни взвизгнул и вылупился широко раскрытыми глазами на Фреда. 

Тот похотливо ухмыльнулся и спросил: 

\- Тебе, разве, не хочется немного расслабиться, Дэнни? 

\- Что?! Ты, что мне только что сказал?! - продолжил недоумевать подросток, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше. 

\- Ты сегодня не хочешь со мной развлечься? 

Только в этот момент Даниэль заметил одно несоответствие с "настоящим" Фредом. И понял, что сейчас он в иллюзорном мире. 

Дэнни зажмурил глаза, а когда открыл, оказался в тёмной комнате. Он лежал в своей кровати, на полу кутался в одеяло Фред. Даниэль был дома, в реальном мире. Они легли спать полчаса назад. Подросток всё вспомнил. Единственное, что он не смог понять, - в какой момент он попал в иллюзорный мир и почему потерял контроль над иллюзией?

***

Второй раз Даниэль потерял контроль прямо посреди магазина. 

Дэнни шёл через длинные ряды, направляясь в молочный отдел. Перед собой подросток вёз тележку, наполовину наполненную продуктами. Вдруг в одном из рядов он увидел знакомый силуэт. Это был Энди. Он читал состав на упаковке и дату изготовления. 

\- Привет, Энди. - Даниэль подкатил к студенту. 

\- Привет. Пришёл закупиться? 

\- Ага. Уже к кассе направляюсь. 

Даниэль пошёл дальше, но вскоре резко остановился, так как его шлёпнули по заднице. Он повернулся. На него с ухмылкой смотрел Энди. Подросток удивился ещё сильнее и спросил: 

\- Что это? 

\- Ничего. - пожал плечами Энди, продолжая ухмыляться. 

\- Ты что, приставал ко мне?! 

\- Нет, конечно. - спокойно ответил Энди. Даниэль уже хотел было выкинуть это из головы и наконец пойти на кассу, пока Энди не добавил: 

\- Я прямым текстом говорю о своим намерениях. 

В следующую секунду Даниэль был прижат к полкам, с которых упало пару картонных коробок. 

\- Что ты...?! 

Дэнни не успел договорить, Энди заткнул, как бы банально это не звучало, его поцелуем. Подросток перестал что-либо понимать из-за шока. 

Потом он услышал женский голос, зовущий откуда-то сверху. Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя лежащим на полу супермаркета. Над ним стояла женщина в очках и что-то говорила, смотря на Даниэля испуганно и обеспокоено. Женщина говорила: 

\- Молодой человек, молодой человек, очнитесь! 

Дэнни проморгался, поднялся с пола и обнаружил, что вокруг него стоят ещё человек шесть: два продавца-консультанта и четыре простых покупателя. 

\- С вами всё в порядке? - спросил один из продавцов, помогая ему подняться. 

\- Да, - слабым голосом ответил Даниэль. - Всё в порядке.

***

Следующий раз произошёл, когда Даниэль беседовал с Максом. Они снова разговорились у чёрного входа Hard Rock Cafe. Они часто встречались здесь и болтали. В последнее время Макс стал встречаться ему чаще, поэтому они регулярно общались. Даниэль даже сильнее влюбился в Макса. 

\- Ты был на первом фестивале в десять лет?! Я этого не знал. 

\- Да! Я там даже потерялся. 

\- И долго тебя искали? 

\- Три дня, по словам родителей. Сам я помню только кучу странных весёлые людей и что мне тоже было очень весело. А потом меня нашли очень испуганные и обеспокоенные родители. Как оказалось, они искали меня круглые сутки. 

Они одновременно хихикнули. 

\- С тобой так весело. - нечаянно ляпнул Дэнни. - В смысле... Ну, это, то есть... - немного смутившись, пробормотал подросток. 

\- Ничего. С тобой мне тоже хорошо. 

\- Что? - переспросил подросток, увидев на себе заинтересованный взгляд Макса. 

\- Я говорю, что мне с тобой хорошо. - странным для себя голосом произнёс парень и не навязчиво приблизился к Даниэлю. 

\- Чёрт! - выругался подросток и "вышел" из иллюзорного мира. Над ним склонился Макс, обеспокоено смотря на Дэнни и прося, чтобы тот очнулся. 

\- Боже, Дэн, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты меня так напугал. 

"Нет, - мысленно простонал подросток, - нет, со мной не всё в порядке!"


	6. Поиски решения

Сейчас Даниэлю хотелось разорвать эту чёртову книжонку, сжечь всё, что он неё осталось, а потом ещё несколько раз потоптаться на саже. Он уже четвёртый раз пролистал всю книгу, вчитываясь в каждую страничку, каждую строчку, даже разобрал все пометки на полях. 

\- Чёрт! - к концу пятого раза Даниэль зло кинул книгу в стену. 

\- Чёрт! - снова выругался он и откинулся на спину, прикрывая лицо руками. - Чёрт! Ничего нет! Ничего. 

\- Что случилось, Дэнни? 

Подросток убрал ладони. Над ним навис заинтересованный Фред. Точнее ненастоящий заинтересованный Фред. Да и комната тоже была ненастоящей. Она даже не была похожа на комнату Даниэля или Фреда. 

Огромная круглая мягкая кровать, бордовые стены, отсутствие окон, приглушённый свет и всего одна дверь, которая, судя по всему, вела в ванную комнату. Кое-где висели небольшие картины, которые являлись какими-то плакатами, вставленными в рамки. Содержание плакатов, кстати, было довольно пошлым. 

\- Где я? - Дэнни дёрнулся вверх, собираясь сейчас же встать со странной кровати и вернуться в настоящий мир. Но его остановил иллюзорный Фред, схвативший его за плечи. Потом он нежно провёл ладонями по шее и приблизил лицо Даниэля ближе к своему. 

\- Неужели тебе не хочется поразвлечься со мной? - с фальшивым разочарованием спросил Фред. 

\- Нет, я хочу домой, в реальный мир. - упрямо ответил Дэнни и повторил попытку. Тщетно. 

\- А если к нам присоединится Энди или Макс? Тогда ты развлечешься со мной? Или с нами троими? - мурлыкнул Фред. Сейчас он вёл себя очень раздрожающе, потому что Даниэль знал, что его лучший друг не такой - он весёлый, добрый и ничуть не походящий на этого клона, умоляющего его о плотских утехах. 

\- Нет, я хочу домой. 

\- Ты уверен? - подросток повернул голову и увидел на краю кровати полуголого Энди. 

\- Уверен. 

\- А если подумать? - он посмотрел в другую сторону и увидел такого же полуголого Макса. 

\- Теперь я точно-точно уверен. - ещё более жёстко и уверено ответил Даниэль. 

\- Но, Дэнни, ты такой напряжённый последнее время, а мы поможем тебе расслабится. - предвкушающим тоном сказал Фред, подползая к подростку. 

\- Я не хочу расслабляться. Я хочу домой. 

В душе Даниэля появилось какое-то странное и пугающее чувство. Будто его ждало что-то плохое. И его ожидания оправдались, Фред внезапно запустил руку ему в штаны, что возмутило подростка. Но он не успел и слова сказать, так как его губами завладел Энди. 

Вскоре к ним присоединился Макс, который задрал футболку Дэнни до самого подбородка и лизнул сосок подростка. Даниэль задергался, но его остановила рука Фреда, сжавшаяся вокруг члена юноши. 

\- Тшшш, не дёргайся, мы не сделаем тебе больно. - прошептал на ухо лучший друг. Иллюзорный клон лучшего друга. 

"Нет, вы не сделаете больно телу, но можете уничтожить мою душу, если продолжите." - эта мысль промелькнула в голове Дэнни, когда Фред спустил с него штаны вместе с трусами и прикоснулся языком к члену подростка. 

Даниэль не придумал ничего лучше, чем остановить его, зажав коленями голову. Энди оторвался от губ Дэнни и прошептал подростку на ухо: 

\- Неужели тебе не нравится, Дэнни? 

\- Нет! Отпустите! 

Но они не отпустили. 

Макс оторвался от груди юноши и перевернул его на живот. Он ввел один палец и начал поспешно растягивать Даниэля. Чувства были не те. Сейчас подросток испытывал не только дискомфорт, он испытывал боль. И к этой боли тут же примешались сильные укусы Фреда и Энди, оставляющие на коже кровавые синяки. 

Дэнни было больно, стыдно и очень страшно. До этого он никогда не чувствовал опасности от иллюзорных клонов своих возлюбленных. А сейчас их действия сильно пугали подростка. 

Из глаз Даниэля уже начали катиться слёзы. В один момент он подумал, что сейчас его изнасилуют. Но именно эта мысль подарила ему сил, чтобы одним резким движением стряхнуть с себя настойчивых парней и пулей вылететь из иллюзорного мира. 

Резко открыв глаза, Даниэль облегчённо вздохнул. Он лежал на полу своей комнаты. Своей родной, настоящей комнаты, где никогда не происходило ничего страшного и пугающего, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Подросток попытался встать, но руки и ноги тряслись слишком сильно. Поэтому он решил ещё немного полежать, чтобы унять дрожь. 

Когда же его тело и он сам успокоились, Даниэль поднялся, поднял с пола брошенную им недавно книгу и сел за рабочий стол. Не понимая, что его на это надоумило, подросток зашёл в интернет и набрал в поисковике "иллюзорный мир". 

Спустя часа блуждания он набрёл на сайт какого-то иллюзиониста, очень популярного в девяностых годах. Конечно, его сценическое имя было очень длинным и трудно выговариваемым, так что Дэнни не собирался его запоминать. Но он нашёл одно очень интересное и, по мнению Даниэля, полезное выражение, написанное на сайте: 

"Иллюзия - это лишь воображение людей. Я играю с их восприятием мира, заставляю их воображение работать против них." 

\- Моё воображение точно работает против меня. - вслух высказался Даниэль и продолжил читать статью дальше: 

"Знаете, я встречал много скептиков, называющих меня шарлатаном и осуждающих мою способность к созданию иллюзий. Но я легко переубеждал их. 

Достаточно было подогреть их интерес к моему таланту, втянуть в свой мир иллюзий, как все эти скептики тут же становились моими фанатами." 

\- Так, дальше уже не интересно. - сказал Дэнни и пошёл дальше. Пролистав несколько страниц статьи, подросток натолкнулся на еще один "ключ к разгадке". 

"Однажды я потерял контроль над своей иллюзией, - признался известный иллюзионист на одном интервью, - в тот день мы с моей женой сильно поссорились. Думаю, все произошло из-за того, что я не был настроен на представление, так как был сильно расстроен." 

Значит, потеря контроля может произойти из-за не сосредоточенности, подумал Дэнни. 

Но я всегда сосредоточен на иллюзорном мире, когда в него вхожу, а в те разы я больше думал о каких-нибудь других вещах, так почему же я теряю контроль, подумал Дэнни, когда услышал рингтон своего мобильника. 

\- Алло. 

\- Привет, Дэн. - это был Фред. - Хочешь, покажу тебе ТАКОЕ? Это действительно нужно увидеть! 

\- Но сейчас восемь вечера. Это далеко? 

\- Ты хочешь это увидеть или нет? 

\- Хочу. 

\- Тогда живо собирайся и не забудь взять фотоаппарат. Тебе точно захочеться это запечатлеть. Жду тебя на площадке. 

Даниэль быстро оделся, обулся, прихватил толстовку, если станет холодно, и не забыл про фотоаппарат, который, к счастью, был заряжен более чем на 80 процентов. 

Фред действительно ждал его на площадке. В руках он держал зажигалку. Он не курил, но иногда брал её с собой "на всякий случай". Она пригождалась, когда друзья встречали Макса. Даниэль даже почему-то умилялся в те моменты, когда Фред подносил зажигалку, чтобы зажечь Максу сигарету. Складывалось ощущение, словно между его возлюбленными тоже были тёплые чувства. 

Но он всё же понимал, что это лишь его фантазии, которым подросток давал выход в своём мире иллюзий. Например, однажды он "приказал" иллюзорному Фреду и иллюзорному Максу поцеловаться, а потом заняться чем-нибудь грязным. А сам Даниэль наблюдал за этим, пока иллюзорный Энди делал ему минет. Но в тот раз сексом с ним занимался только Энди, так что это вряд ли можно было назвать оргией. 

\- Привет. - Фред сразу заметил Даниэля. - Пошли. 

Они направились в сторону многоэтажных домов. Обычно там снимают квартиры люди, желающие влиться в атмосферу города во время своего отпуска. 

Фред зашёл в самое первое здание, Даниэль последовал за ним. Они зашли в лифт и поехали на самый последний этаж. 

Лифт привёз их прямо на крышу. 

\- Та-да! - воскликнул Фред, когда перед ними открылись двери, и подростки увидели перед собой весь город, сияющий в ночных огнях. - Как тебе? 

\- Тут очень красиво! - ответил Дэнни, подходя ближе к краю крыши. Ему в лицо дул прохладный ветер. - И романтично, - чуть тише добавил он и обернулся к Фреду. 

Лучший друг стоял прямо за его спиной. 

\- Да, романтично. - задумчиво повторил Фред. - Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать. 

Фред взял в свои руки ладонь Дэнни и посмотрел лучшему другу в глаза. Так они стояли несколько секунд, пока в одно мгновение губами Даниэля не завладел Фред. Это был невинный, ещё детский поцелуй. Но он был даже приятнее тех страстных, которые Дэнни получал каждый день в своём мире иллюзий. 

\- Я, кажется, влюбился в тебя. - признался Фред, разорвав поцелуй. 

Сначала Даниэль не мог понять, в чём дело. Это очередная его иллюзия или реальность. Но спустя минуту он понял, что это настоящий Фред. Настоящий Фред, который признался ему в любви! 

\- Я тоже, кажется, влюбился. - ответил Даниэль и ласково улыбнулся Фреду. 

\- Тогда, может начнём встречаться? 

\- Можешь хоть сейчас назвать меня своим парнем.


	7. Ошибки

Они ласкали друг друга сквозь одежду, не пытаясь забраться под футболки или джинсы. Они знали, что ещё не готовы зайти дальше. Но Даниэль был даже счастливее. Они встречались уже целый месяц. Целый месяц Дэнни не "заходил" в иллюзорный мир, и даже не чувствовал, что лишился чего-то важного. Он ничего не потерял, он приобрёл свою любовь. 

Хотя Дэнни до сих пор не был полностью удовлетворён. В сердце подростка всё ещё находились пустые дыры, которые могли заполнить только Макс и Энди. Но Даниэль не мог признаться им. Парни прекрасно знали об их отношениях и они вряд ли бы поняли Даниэля, тем более его бы не смог понять и Фред. 

\- Дэнни, я так тебя люблю! - сказал Фред прямо ему в губы. - Я так счастлив быть с тобой. 

\- Я тоже, - ответил Даниэль, - тоже тебя люблю. 

\- Что-то случилось? У тебя какой-то странный взгляд. Будто ты что-то натворил. - обеспокоено спросил Фред. 

\- Ничего у меня не странный взгляд. - поспешил он переубедить Фреда. - Всё в порядке. 

\- Дэн, не ври. Я же знаю, когда ты врёшь. 

\- Ты вряд ли поймёшь, даже я с трудом могу это понять. - вздохнул Даниэль и поднялся с кровати. - Давай, мы позже об этом поговорим. Мне пора идти. - произнёс он, посмотрев на часы. 

\- Эх, ладно. Пока. 

\- Пока. 

Выйдя за порог дома лучшего друга, Даниэль стремительным шагом направился в сторону своего дома. Он шёл быстро, делая музыку в наушниках громче с каждым шагом. Подросток слушал Metallica - The Memory Remains. "Тяжёлая" музыка действовала на него, как какой-то гипноз. 

Когда он слушал "металл", то все мысли тут же вылетали из головы, и он концентрировался только на ритме, словах и дороге. А сейчас Дэнни действительно нуждался в этом. Он уже остудился после жарких поцелуев с Фредом, но неприятные мысли так ещё и не выветрились из головы. 

"Да ладно, Дэн, ты же встречаешься с Фредом! Ды любишь его! Уже давно любишь! Что с тобой не то!" - мысленно кричал он на себя. 

"Но ведь я люблю не только Фреда! Я люблю Макса и Энди. И хочу быть с ними. И с Фредом..." - продолжал подросток внутреннюю грызню с самим собой. 

Он ясно понимал, что всё ещё любит их троих. И даже заполучив наконец Фреда, подросток продолжает чувствовать некую пустоту, потому что Макс и Энди всё ещё не с ним. 

Даниэль очень любит Фреда, готов с ним хоть на край света пойти. Но постоянно не хватало двух парней. Это будто готовить салат: если в нём присутствуют не все ингредиенты, то вкус будет не таким, каким должен быть, и ты будешь чувствовать это несоответствие, но долго не сможешь понять, в чём дело, пока не вспомнишь, что забыл нарезать лук или посыпать зелень. 

То же самое было с Дэнни. Только его лук и зелень были прямо у него под носом, но он не может их порезать и кинуть в миску с салатом, зато помидоров в нём предостаточно. 

С такими мыслями он повернул на узкую улочку - самый короткий путь до дома. Даниэль шёл так быстро, что случайно задел прохожего. Подросток тут же вытащил наушник из одного уха и развернулся, быстро извиняясь. 

\- Дэн? 

Прохожим, которого он случайно толкнул в плечо, оказался Макс. Кажется, у него сегодня выходной. 

\- Привет, - удивленно произнёс Даниэль. 

\- Привет! Куда так торопишься? 

\- Домой. Скоро стемнеет, а бабушка волнуется, когда я по темени хожу. 

\- Тогда, может, я тебя провожу? 

\- Ну, я не против. 

Уже на ходу Даниэль спросил у Макса:

\- А ты что тут делал? Я думал, у тебя сегодня выходной. 

\- Да мой сосед изменил пароль от Wi Fi, а без интернета сидеть дома скучновато. Вот, решил прогуляться. 

\- Ты же раньше угадывал его пароли. 

\- Нет, этим обычно мой сосед по квартире занимался. 

\- Тот, который хакер? 

\- Да. Он таким образом компенсировал мне вечно занятый компьютер. 

\- А что с ним сейчас? 

\- К своим родственникам на две недели уехал. Теперь сидеть мне без интернета. 

\- Ну, ты можешь ко мне приходить и даже не прийдётся пароль от интернета угадывать. 

\- Обязательно. - улыбнулся Макс, когда они дошли до крыльца к дому Даниэля. 

\- Спасибо, что проводил. 

\- Да не за что. - отмахнулся от благодарностей Макс. - Пока. 

Дэнни тоже хотел сказать "пока", но вместо этого он схватил Макса за затылок и, придвинув к себе, поцеловал парня. Даниэль сам не понимал, зачем сделал это. Может, его чувства к нему заставили подростка прикоснуться к губам Макса, а потом углубить поцелуй. 

Даниэль оторвался от Макса и, наконец, до него дошло, что он сделал только что. Сначала он уставился на удивлённого парня, пытаясь осознать свои действия, потом он резко повернулся и скрылся за дверью своего дома, вбежал в свою комнату и запер дверь. 

\- Что я наделал? - не веря в происходящее, прошептал Даниэль, съезжая на пол, опираясь спиной о запертую дверь своей комнаты.

***

Всю ночь Даниэль не мог заснуть. Он обдумывал свои действия. Честно признаться, подросток даже не мог понять, зачем он поцеловал Макса, как вообще додумался до такого?! 

Дэнни прокручивал в голове тот момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Этот миг был так же прекрасен, как тот момент, когда Фред признался ему в любви. 

И каждый раз, когда подросток проводил пальцами по своим губам, он будто снова перемещался во времени в тот прекрасный незабываемый миг их поцелуя. 

Уснул он под утро, на небе уже появлялся первый луч солнца. Проспал Даниэль недолго - лишь четыре часа. Ближе к обеду подросток вылез из кровати и пошёл на кухню. 

Там он застал свою бабушку: куда-то торопящуюся и собирающую вещи. 

\- Ба, что случилось? - недоуменно, но всё ещё сонным голосом спросил Дэнни. 

\- Мне нужно ехать. Через час уже поезд. 

\- Но, куда? 

\- На похороны своей старой подруги. - отстранённо ответила бабушка, смотря в чемодан и мысленно отмечая, что она уже взяла. 

\- Прямо сейчас уезжаешь? 

\- Через час поезд. - проговорила она, взглянув на настенные часы. 

\- И как долго тебя не будет? 

\- Примерно четыре дня. Я ещё не знаю.

Не успел Даниэль глазом моргнуть, как очутился на крыльце своего дома, провожая бабушку до такси, припарковавшемуся прямо перед зданием. Не проснувшийся до конца мозг подростка еле поспевал улавливать всё произошедшее этим утром, точнее днём, так как на часах давно время обеда. Поэтому он несколько минут стоял на крыльце смотря в сторону, где недавно проезжала машина такси с его бабушкой на пассажирском сиденье. 

\- Привет, Дэн. - из подъезда в это время выходил Энди. - Чего тут стоишь? 

\- Бабушку провожал. Теперь дом полностью принадлежит мне целых четыре дня. - ответил он, улыбаясь. - Может, устроим вечеринку? 

\- Ты же обычно с Фредом гуляешь. 

\- Ну, да. Но не каждый день же. Иногда нужно друг от друга отдыхать. 

\- Согласен. Тогда я прийду в семь. Принесу ужастик, чтобы ты потом всю ночь спал с включённым светом. - подначил его Энди.

Ровно в семь Энди стоял в коридоре квартиры Даниэля. Парень принёс ни один фильм, а три. Три фильма с жанром "ужасы". Дэнни давно не боялся таких фильмов, но Энди помнил, как подросток однажды посмотрел с ним японскую версию "Звонка". 

Во время фильма они вечно шутили, так что фильмы показались совершенно не страшными, они ели чипсы и поп-корн, грызли засахаренные орешки. Когда парни досмотрели второй фильм, на часах было одиннадцать часов вечера. 

\- Посмотрим ещё один? - спросил Энди, готовый поменять диск. 

\- Давай. 

Энди поставил диск и плюхнулся обратно на диван рядом с Дэнни. Тот потянулся и лёг на плечо парня. Энди заметил это, но не придал особого значения. Тем временем в фильме между персонажами началась через чур наивная и глуповатая беседа влюблённых. 

\- Неужели, режиссёры вправду считают, что подростки так разговаривают? - прокомментировал Даниэль. 

\- Согласен с тобой. Будто, если мне понравится кто-то, то я буду говорить такую чушь! 

\- А что тогда ты будешь говорить? - невзначай спросил подросток. 

\- Ну, даже не знаю. От ситуации зависит. 

\- А ты когда-нибудь пробовал сделать так?

После этих слов Даниэль, будто пьяный, не осознающий своих действий, прикоснулся к губам Энди, как вчера он делал это с Максом, и затянул парня в глубокий, так называемый французский поцелуй. Спустя минуту он резко отстранился от Энди, выпученными глазами смотря прямо в глаза. 

\- Даниэль? - удивлённо проговорил Энди. 

Дэнни тут же кинулся в свою комнату и запер дверь. 

Он вышел только на утро. Энди ушёл к себе домой ещё вечером, сразу после их поцелуя. Но всё напоминало о случившемся: плед, лежащий на диване, недоеденные закуски. 

Единственная мысль, которая крутилась в голове: 

"Что я наделал?!" 

Даниэль действительно не понимал, почему он это сделал. Он даже не помнил, о чём думал, когда тянулся к губам Макса или Энди. Что или кто вёл его тело в те моменты. Зато подросток прекрасно помнил вкус их губ и сравнивал их со вкусом Фреда. У Фреда другой вкус. Даниэль так часто целовался с ним, что уже давно запомнил его и даже если ему завяжут глаза и начнут целовать несколько человек, то подросток легко определит какие губы принадлежат Фреду. 

Но вкус Макса сильно отличался. Но он был точно таким, каким его представлял Дэнни, каким он создавал в своём иллюзорном мире. 

А Энди на вкус был чем-то средним между Фредом и Максом. Такое сравнение даже немного развеселило подростка. А потом он начал думать про Фреда с Энди и Максом, иллюзорный мир, про то, что если бы они устроили оргию, то Фред точно был бы снизу, Макс - сверху, а Энди - посередине.

Потом подросток вспомнил, как иллюзорный Фред был снизу. Даниэль тогда хотел просто попробовать, но это было не так потрясающе. 

За размышлениями об этом Дэнни не заметил, как переместился в иллюзорный мир. Первое, что он там увидел - это Фред, склонившийся над ним, чтобы поцеловать.


	8. Любовь не просто так называют безграничной

Это было самое потрясающее, что Даниэль когда-либо испытывал. Ему давно хотелось узнать, каково это, когда тебя ласкают так. Особенно, когда тебя ласкают в два языка два самых любимых человека на свете.

Энди прошёлся языком по дырочке Дэнни и просунул туда его кончик, потихоньку ввинчивая внутрь, трясь о стенки ануса. От таких манипуляций подросток громко, протяжно застонал. Его иллюзорное тело не ощущало на себе ласки целый месяц и теперь было невероятно чувствительно, особенно в том месте. Энди обильно смачивал его дырочку слюной и простискивал язык глубже. Стенки послушно пропускали Энди дальше, чтобы тот побыстрее добрался до точки наслаждения.

Следующий стон прозвучал уже из-за того, что Макс полностью заглотил член Даниэля. Он плотно обхватил губами орган и начал подниматься по нему вверх, облизал головку, спускался вниз. Макс сразу взял быстрый темп. Дэнни даже мог наблюдать, как его член обхватывают губы Макса и погружает глубоко в рот , так, что доставало до горла. Подросток пожалел, что стоит на четвереньках, так как в такой позе ему не удобно толкаться в рот Макса, чтобы дольше оставаться в жаркой тесноте его рта. 

Фред же лежал под ним и страстно целовал, попутно лаская пальцами соски, пощипывая их, играя с горошинами и нежно обводя ореолы. Все трое дарили Дэнни невероятные ощущения, всё тело горело, особенно в области паха. Максу приходилось постоянно зажимать основание члена, чтобы подросток не кончил раньше времени. 

Подросток не мог не заметить, как сильно возбуждены и его партнёры. Энди уже давно сидел на бёдрах Макса и, не прерывая свои ласки ни на секунду, тёрся о эрекцию парня, иногда садясь на его член своей задницей, зажимая его между ягодиц. Фред же вовсю тёрся о бедро Даниэля, елозя под ним и сильнее раззадоривая. 

Даниэль думал, что вскоре не выдержит и кончит, даже если его член снова пережмут у основания. Поэтому он решил поменять позу. Подросток отстранился от ласкающих его задницу и член парней и уложил Энди под себя, призывно выставив смоченную дырочку, поманив Макса к себе, чтобы парень навалился на него сверху. Сначала Даниэль потёрся ягодицами о возбуждённый член Макса и, услышав нетерпеливый стон, коснулся языком головки Фредова члена, а член Энди подросток начал не спеша дрочить, проводя его между пальцев и лаская головку большим. 

Даниэлю нравилось ублажать своих возлюбленных. Он всегда считал, что в отношениях нужно не только принимать, но и отдавать. Дарить друг другу ласку и незабываемые оргазмы - это звучало так романтично, по мнению подростка. 

Парни балдели от манипуляций любимого и готовы были кончить хоть прямо сейчас, но из-за всех сил держались, так хотели провести эту ночь все вместе. 

Но наслаждаться долго им не позволили. Внезапно Дэнни прекратил свои ласки и, тяжело дыша, произнёс: 

\- Не могу больше. Хочу вас! 

Парни тут же повалили его на спину, укладывая на середину уже разворошенной огромной кровати. Над подростком тут же навис Фред, который лизнул его член, провёл языком по всей длине, переместился на живот, грудь и довёл мокрую линию до шеи. Когда их губы соединились в поцелуе, Фред осторожно вошёл в уже не воспринимающего реальность Даниэля. Невероятно сильно возбуждённый подросток сразу начал сам насаживаться на член лучшего друга. 

Они страстно целовались, Фред толкался в Дэнни с невероятным неистовством, а Даниэль с громкими стонами подмахивал ему. Как же долго подросток не делал это, но его дырочка была достаточно растянута, чтобы Фред вошёл сразу, не боясь доставить дискомфорт или боль Дэнни. 

Фред кончил, заполняя семенем нутро подростка и, почувствовав, что Дэнни тоже сейчас кончит, пережал основание члена, вышел, разваливаясь на кровати рядом с неудовлетворённым Даниэлем. 

Сразу же после этого над ним навис Энди. Студент перевернул Дэнни на живот, приподнял бёдра и вошёл неспешными аккуратными толчками. Подростку нравилось, когда в него входили медленно, потому что так он мог растянуть этот момент подольше, прочувствовать каждую венку на члене партнёра, его размер и длину. А член Энди отличался размером от Фредова - он был больше, но не такой длинный. И было ощущение, будто стенки ануса сильнее растягиваются, будто его специально готовили к чему-то большему. Его дырочку готовили к проникновению больше, чем одного члена. 

Во время толчков - быстрых и глубоких, - Энди целовал его спину, оставлял влажные следы на светлой коже подростка. Даниэль не любил, когда делали засосы, так как его нежная кожа была слишком чувствительна к синякам. И снова член Даниэля жестоко пережали у основания, когда он был уже на грани. Это доставило сильную боль, по щеке покатилась слеза. Но ощущение болезненного возбуждения затерялось среди наслаждения от жара, разливающегося внутри. 

Даниэль ощущал боль наравне с нереальным наслаждением и всепоглощающей страстью. Это ему очень нравилось.

Когда Даниэль всё же начал хныкать, к нему сзади прижался Макс и перевернул снова на спину и поднял вверх, усаживая подростка на себя. 

\- Сейчас будет хорошо. - пообещал Макс и медленно вошёл. 

Даниэль терпел, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Это было невероятно. Впервые подросток испытывал такую сильную боль от возбуждения, которую сам же и держал, чтобы потом почувствовать такое же невероятное облегчение. 

Толчки продолжались мучительно долго. Член Макса каждый раз бил по точке наслаждения, заставляя подростка громко вскрикивать, надрывая горло. Дэнни задыхался. 

Он чувствовал, что скоро взорвётся, и начал сам прыгать на члене Макса. 

Вдруг сзади прижалось остывшее и мокрое тело Энди. Парень начал целовать шею подростка, покусывая её, но не сильно сжимая кожу, чтобы не оставить отметин на чистой коже Дэнни. А спереди на живот Макса уселся Фред, вовлекая Даниэля в горячий поцелуй. Всё же Фред целовался лучше их всех, что иногда поражало Дэнни и навевало на мысль о глупых играх, вроде "Бутылочки-на-поцелуй", где тот, на кого показала бутылочка, целовался с Фредом. 

Они даже засекали, кто будет целоваться с ним дольше. Победил Энди, к слову. 

Энди прибавил к ласковым поцелуям ещё и нежные поглаживания. Он провел пальцем по позвоночнику вниз, очертил ягодицы и ввёл палец в Даниэля, поглаживая стенки дырочки и член Макса одновременно. Вскоре к пальцу добавился и второй. Энди растягивал Даниэля, заново возбуждаясь. У Фреда вскоре тоже встало, он начал тереться о живот своего бойфренда.

Макс незаметно приостановился, позволяя Энди осторожно войти в Даниэля сзади. Подростку пришлось наклонится вперёд, чтобы входить было легче и безболезненно. Спустя несколько минут привыкания, Энди и Макс начали двигаться, причём двигались они не одновременно. Сначала в тело Дэнни толкнулся Макс, а когда вышел на полдлины, то уже теперь внутрь толкнулся студент, задевая ту самую точку внутри. Таким образом толчки были практически бесконечными. 

Фред в это время отодвинулся от Дэнни подальше и сильнее развёл ноги. Даниэль понял намёк и вновь заглотил возбуждённый член лучшего друга, придерживаясь такого же быстрого темпа, каким в него вбивались два парня. 

Наконец, Даниэль кончил. Кончил с громким стоном, который не заглушила даже плеснувшая ему в рот сперма Фреда. Кончил, со звездами, летающими перед глазами. Кончил, не прикасаясь к собственному члену. К нему прикасались только Фред, Макс и Энди. 

Невероятный жар прокатился внутри - Макс и Энди тоже кончили.

Дэнни упал на Фреда, который стащил его с опавших членов парней и уложил на себя. Макс и Энди легли по обоим сторонам. Все четверо тяжело дышали после незабываемого оргазма. На Даниэля накатила сонливость. Он сильно измотался и не только физически. Фред лениво поглаживал его по спине и волосам. Это усыпляло.

Даниэль закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, то очутился на диване в своём доме. На часах было время обеда. 

Подросток поднялся с дивана и, подчинившись новому невероятно глупому порыву, взял свой мобильный телефон, который он оставил вчера на журнальном столике, и написал несколько слов, после чего отослал их Максу, Энди и Фреду. 

Ровно в 13:30 его возлюбленные получили СМС, которое гласило: 

"Сегодня в шесть в районе парка, возле фонтана, посвящённому Мэри Лонс."

***

Город славился своими парками, учитывая то, что в общем-то ничего, кроме парков, интересного тут не было. Туристы приезжали сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от суеты большого города и насладиться необъятным количеством свободного времени, которое большая часть из них проводит в торгово-развлекательном центре или парке. 

Самый близкий к дому Даниэля был парк, где все фонтаны названы в честь известных людей, сделавших что-нибудь значимое для их города. Фонтан посвящённый Мэри Лонс - бывшему мэру города, которая открыла десять новых школ и организовала строительство самого большого в городе развлекательного центра - находился в глубине парка. 

Во парке было очень мало людей, так как все пошли по домам или кафешкам, чтобы перекусить, а потом завалиться на диван.

Маленькое количество людей радовало Даниэля. Подросток сильно волновался. Руки и ноги немного тряслись, сердце быстро стучало и готово было взорваться прямо сейчас от страха. 

Честно признаться, Дэнни не смог придумать, что ему говорить. Он боялся даже подумать, как на такие новости отреагируют его возлюбленные. 

Внезапно кто-то положил ему ладонь на плечо и немного сжал. Этот жест был похож на утешение. Дэнни развернулся лицом к человеку и обомлел. Рядом с ним сидела его точная копия. Только этот Даниэль казался каким-то прозрачным и не живым, хотя его мимика, его движения, его глаза говорили о том, что он реален. 

\- Спокойно, - сказал двойник голосом Даниэля. - Просто будь спокойнее. Мы прорвёмся. Ты прорвёшься. 

Слова двойника помогли. Сердце выровняло ритм, руки и ноги перестали трястись, а засевший внутри страх испарился, оставляя за место себя лишь лёгкое волнение. 

Дэнни долго смотрел на своего двойника и раскрыл было рот, чтобы сказать "спасибо", но заметил вдали парней. Они непринуждённо о чём-то разговаривали. 

Даниэль почувствовал, что ладонь на плече исчезла и, когда повернулся обратно к своему двойнику, никого не увидел. Второй Дэнни испарился, будто его здесь никогда и не было. 

\- Привет, Дэн. - поздоровался Фред, когда парни подошли к скамейке, на которой сидел Даниэль. 

\- Привет. 

\- Ты нам написал. - напомнил Энди. 

\- Да, я хотел сказать вам кое-что очень важное. Сядьте, пожалуйста. 

Теперь Фред, Энди и Макс сидели на скамейке, а Дэнни встал перед ними. Он заламывал себе руки и часто облизывал губы. Подросток никак не мог успокоиться и собрать мысли в кучку, к счастью, парни его не торопили. 

Наконец, он собрался с духом и начал говорить: 

\- Как вы все знаете, месяц назад я признался Фреду, что влюблён в него. Мы начали встречаться. Фред, я очень тебя люблю и очень давно. Ты даже не представляешь моего счастья, когда ты предложил мне встречаться! И в отношениях принято всегда друг другу всё рассказывать и ничего не утаивать. Я же был с тобой не до конца честен и кое-что скрыл. Недавно я поцеловал Макса. А вчера - Энди. Я знаю, мне нет оправдания, да я и не собираюсь оправдываться. Теперь я собираюсь быть честным с тобой и говорить только правду. Сперва я скажу, что я вправду по уши влюблён в тебя, но затем хочу добавить, что ты, Фред, не единственный, в кого я влюблён. 

Лицо Фреда удивлённо вытянулось, он непонимающе посмотрел на Даниэля, задавая немой вопрос "объясни, что?" 

\- Правда в том, что, - Даниэль набрал побольше воздухе в лёгкие и чётко выговорил: 

\- Я люблю Энди и Макса. 

\- Что? - хором спросили парни, пытаясь переварить услышанное. 

\- Я люблю вас троих. Я не знаю, что со мной. Просто я хочу встречаться с вами троими. И я не могу выбрать, кого люблю больше, потому что люблю вас троих одинаково. Я понимаю, что веду себя, как нерешительная размазня, но я просто не могу вести себя иначе. Фред, если ты захочешь расстаться со мной или вообще оборвать все связи, я тебя пойму. Энди, Макс, если вы тоже не захотите со мной больше общаться, я постараюсь смириться с этим. 

\- Дэн, я не собираюсь тебя бросать! - Фред подскочил со скамьи и обнял Даниэля. 

\- Но я же тебе лгал. 

\- Ты не договаривал, - поправил его Фред. - Да и я не лучше. Я тоже кое-что скрыл. Мне тоже нравятся Макс и Энди и я не против, если они тоже будут встречаться с тобой. 

\- Что? 

\- Я тоже не против, учитывая то, что мы с Максом недавно начали встречаться, - добавил Энди. 

\- А почему мы узнаём об этом только сейчас? - наиграно возмутился Фред. 

\- Ждали подходящего момента, - ответил Макс, приобнимая Энди за талию. 

\- Момент самый подходящий. 

\- Но вам не кажется странным, что мы будем встречаться вчетвером? - спросил шокированный от такого развития событий Даниэль. 

\- Нет. - ответил Энди. - Всякое бывает. У некоторых есть пять жён, некоторые выходят замуж за своих питомцев, некоторые вообще женятся на самих себе, а мы просто будем встречаться. 

\- Никто же нам этого не запрещает. - пожал плечами Макс. 

\- Ребята, как же я вас люблю! 

\- Мы знаем. Как насчёт того, чтобы прямо сейчас начать наше первое свидание? - предложил Фред. 

\- Я не против. 

\- Я тоже.

***

Вечером, когда Даниэль вернулся со свидания со своими уже бойфрендами, он зашёл в свою комнату и увидел на полу книгу. Ту самую, которую подросток швырнул в стену почти неделю назад, не найдя ответа на свои вопросы. Решив наконец-таки поднять её, Дэнни подошёл к стене и посмотрел на книгу. Она была открыта. 

"Иллюзорный мир построен на нашем подсознании, в котором мы храним все свои секреты, мечты, воспоминания. Они нередко всплывают в иллюзорном мире не по нашему желанию. Но всё же иллюзорный мир действует как самостоятельный организм и именно этим он похож на реальный."

Даниэль перевернул страницу. 

"Помню, как моя жена сильно разозлилась на меня. Сначала я не понимал, из-за чего, потом же увидел в своём иллюзорном мире, как мы помирились. На следующий же день я вспомнил, что забыл о своём обещании починить крышу. Это был первый раз, когда иллюзорный мир помог мне с реальными проблемами."

\- Мой мир тоже помог мне. Спасибо ему. - с улыбкой вслух произнёс Дэнни, закрывая книгу и кладя её на стол.


End file.
